choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Crunch Time
| season = 4 | number = 12 | image = CT_Chefs.png | airdate = July 6, 2010 | winner = Madison Cowan | previous = | next = }}The ingredients in the appetizer basket get some of the chefs thinking about ballgame fare. Will they strike out, or hit one out of the park? In the Entrée Round, the competitors must marry shredded wheat crackers with an unusual fish. Then it is crunch time for the two remaining finalists, who attempt to make fantastic desserts with potato chips. Contestants *Steven Tempel, Chef and Restaurateur, Logan's Bar and Grill, Speculator, NY *Michelle Ragussis, Chef and Restaurateur, Stuft Catering, Beast, Brooklyn, NY *Madison Cowan, Chef and Caterer, Avenue, Inc., New York, NY *Lance Nitahara, Executive Chef, Camp-of-the-Woods, Speculator, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Amanda Freitag *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Watermelon, Sweet Potatoes, Knockwurst, Almond Butter Steven did Grilled Knockwurst with Mock Peanut Brittle. The judges love how well Steven grilled the knockwurst. The portion is quite large, and the brittle is not a brittle in any way. Michelle made Knockwurst Hash w/ Herb Watermelon Salad. The judges love her watermelon salad, but they don't get much of the almond butter. Madison offered Roasted Sweet Potato & Knockwurst Satay w/ Watermelon Salad. The judges are very impressed with the flavors in his satay and watermelon salad, and have no complaints. Lance made Sweet Potato Risotto w/ Roasted Knockwurst & Encapsulated Watermelon Spheres. Lance takes creativity for the round. His placement of the watermelon spheres over the almond butter makes it hard to appreciate them. The judges feel that he should have brought out more flavor in the knockwurst. After deliberating, the judges chop Chef Steven, saying his dish felt more like a trip down a buffet line than an appetizer. Entrée Ingredients: Skate, English Cucumbers, Prunes, Shredded Wheat Crackers Michelle made Skate with Cucumber Tomato Salad and Lentils. The fish has a nice crust on it. Michelle's lentils are undercooked. While the cucumber tomato salad is good, Scott notices that she also made a raw salad in the first course. Madison's entrée was Cuban Crusted Skate and Prune Cucumber Ragout. Madison makes a beautiful plate with a good crunchy crust on the fish and a remarkable balance of flavors and textures. The only mistake is that he has too many prunes in the ragout. Lance made Bread Crusted Skate with Cucumber Involtini and Beurre Fondue. The judges are amazed by his creativity and the involtini filling, which tastes similar to braised meat. The only problem is that there is too much fat on the skate to really appreciate the flavors in the beurre fondue. The judges make the decision to chop Chef Michelle, feeling that her entrée was almost the same as her appetizer, although with different ingredients and with the addition of undercooked lentils. Dessert Ingredients: Oranges, Red Miso Paste, Cottage Cheese, Kettle-Cooked Potato Chips Lance made Miso Fritters with Cottage Cheese & Basil Ice Cream. Lance is once again very creative. His ice cream is tangy and "sexy", and his fritters are delicious with the combination of the miso with the maple syrup. Madison created Cottage Cheese Tapioca w/ Orange-Miso Caramel. The depth of flavors in all of his components are spectacular, the only complaint being that the pudding could have been just a bit thicker. The judges declare the two desserts as the best that they have ever experienced on the show, and that both finalists are winners. After an extremely painstaking decision, they decide to chop Chef Lance for his errors with the knockwurst in his appetizer, although they praise him for his talent. Madison is made Chopped Champion. Gallery CT Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Lance, Madison, Michelle, and Steven Steven's Ballpark Appetizer.png|Steven's Appetizer Michelle's Tailgating Appetizer.png|Michelle's Appetizer Madison's Soul Appetizer.png|Madison's Appetizer Lance's Risotto and Watermelon Spheres.png|Lance's Appetizer Michelle's Second First Course with Lentils.png|Michelle's Entrée Madison's Trip to Cuba and France.png|Madison's Entrée Lance's Skate and Involtini.png|Lance's Entrée Lance's Fritters and Ice Cream.png|Lance's Dessert Madison's Tapioca and Caramel.png|Madison's Dessert Notes *Madison later returned for the $50,000 Tournament. *Lance later returned for Chopped Redemption. *Madison fought against Jose Garces in Battle Kale on Iron Chef America. Lance and Amanda Freitag were his sous chefs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Watermelon Category:Sweet Potatoes Category:Knockwurst Category:Almond Butter Category:Prunes Category:Cucumber Category:English Cucumbers Category:Red Miso Category:Oranges Category:Cottage Cheese Category:Miso Category:Plums Category:Potato Chips